


You Were Not Deserving

by severallifetimesago



Series: Sleeping Superheroes [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Empowerment, Hank is really a sweetheart he didn't mean it, Light Angst, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severallifetimesago/pseuds/severallifetimesago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is an exquisite creature, Hank knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Not Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted Hank to apologize for what he said to Raven in First Class; this is my take on it. I actually found myself tearing up while writing this, because people are so beautiful and they don't even know it. Written to Drowning by Banks.

_Take it from the girl you claim to love, you’re gonna get some bad karma. I’m the one who had to learn to build a heart made of armor. From the girl who made you soup and tied your shoes when you were hurting, you are not deserving._  
– “Drowning” by Banks 

_I’m wrong_ , Hank thought, looking upon Raven’s sleeping, natural blue form. _She’s beautiful_.

Her coarse red hair was rumpled underneath her head, strewn across the white pillow, creating a striking contrast of colors. Hank was certainly no writer, but he knew uniqueness like hers was the stuff of poetry. Slivers of blue, textured skin peeked out from beneath her blanket, ridged designs in no discernible pattern winding up her arms and around her delicate neck. He wondered how it would feel beneath his hands. Would his touch slide across her skin like smooth silk, or would it feel rough like the bark of a tree? Perhaps his fingertips would catch on it like the velvety expanse of a flower petal. He wished to see her yellow eyes open so he could view her colors mingling together, balanced and breathtaking.

Raven was stunning like this, gorgeous, _radiant_.

Hank knew he’d been wrong, rejecting her pride in embracing her true self, explaining to her that society would never find her beautiful. She was beyond beautiful, beyond societal constructs and constraints. That she was cosmetically unusual did not make her ugly; it made her rare, one of a kind, beautiful in her own right. 

Hank had made a mistake, a colossal, massive, gigantic mistake. He could only hope she would forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
